


[授翻]Next Time

by riminal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actually not that much porn, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hormones, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: [作者] BluebellDestroyerOfWorlds[概述] 西弗勒斯听其他男孩吹嘘过各式各样的性生活，甚至连贝拉特里克斯都自然地讨论过这件事，只除了卢修斯。斯莱特林众星捧月的“冰山王子”从不会说这样的话。他看起来是那么纯粹而遥不可及，迷人的嘴唇中仿佛永远都不会吐露出那些肮脏的话来。但此刻，卢修斯却说出了那么可怕……却又令人性奋的话语。
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 13





	[授翻]Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Next Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787411) by [BluebellDestroyerOfWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellDestroyerOfWorlds/pseuds/BluebellDestroyerOfWorlds). 



[正文]

“……于是我把她翻了个身，然后继续操她。梅林啊，她的呻吟声可太大了，听起来就像只猪在尖叫似的……”

卢修斯转了转眼珠，边心不在焉地听着斯莱特林壁炉旁其他男孩们的谈话，边在心里盘算着下次霍格莫德周时零花钱的分配。莱斯特兰奇正一如既往地向周围的听众讲述着他的最新征服对象的故事，全然不在乎旁边那些瘦小的一年级新生们即将爆炸的心脏。卢修斯的手指在豪华的座椅扶手上敲了敲。打断莱斯特林奇的话是不礼貌的——他有些遗憾地想——显然这个男孩需要这样的话题来巩固自己脆弱的自尊心，而卢修斯小团体中的其他人看上去也很享受这场演说。卢修斯不情愿地陷入了满心的厌倦里。他松松垮垮地倒进座椅，厌烦地盯着天花板，整个人散发出一种只有马尔福才能做得那么优雅的无聊气息。莱斯特兰奇正在错误地描述着女性的生殖器官，这让卢修斯对他故事的真实性产生了严重的怀疑。就在这时，一声不耐烦的“啧”响起，瞬间驱散了他全部的困意。

卢修斯低下头，带着些隐秘的欢喜地凝视着他小圈子里最安静的成员——西弗勒斯·斯内普。他就坐在这群重要的斯莱特林的外围，双腿交叉，手里抱着本书，嘴唇紧抿。正常情况下，斯内普永远都不会被吸纳到这个团体里，但他恰好有机会展示了自己精妙的魔药技术，又不巧对卢修斯（这一团体的实质掌权者）说了句非常欠妥却让人印象深刻的浑话——那句话让他永久性地得到了卢修斯的喜爱。出身于贫穷的麻瓜社区，刻薄的混血种，这样的人绝不是卢修斯结交目标时的第一选择。但对于西弗勒斯，他似乎总会破例。

“你他妈有什么问题，斯内普？”拉巴斯坦——他总是这么一点就炸——气势汹汹地冲着那个瘦弱的男孩问道。

西弗勒斯缓慢地翻过一页书。卢修斯看着拉巴斯坦脖子上跳动的青筋，艰难地抑制住了自己的笑意。西弗勒斯总能知道怎么错误地激怒别人，简直令人钦佩——尽管或许并不明智。

“我只是觉得这些污言秽语不合适（出现在这里），尤其当它被过分夸大的时候。”西弗勒斯终于开口，但仍没有施舍给男孩一个眼神。周围的男孩们纷纷期待地看着他们，表情满是兴奋和幸灾乐祸。自从西弗勒斯在三年级的一场对决中打败了拉巴斯坦之后，两人间的仇恨就已经变成了一颗滴答作响的不定时炸弹。每个熟悉他们的人都知道这颗炸弹注定会爆炸，他们赌的是爆炸的时间。

“你是在说我撒谎？”拉巴斯坦咆哮着，嘴唇扭曲，露出一个邪恶的讥笑，“你又知道什么，自以为是的死正经？我怀疑你都没跟别人亲吻过，更别提做爱了！”男孩凑近西弗勒斯，停在差不多离他的耳朵一英寸的距离说道，“还是说你妈妈就是个谁都能操的贱货？”

即使是拉巴斯坦，这话也说得太下流了。西弗勒斯一贯冷静愁苦的表情瞬间褪去，苍白的脸上染上愤怒。他倏地起身用魔杖抵住了拉巴斯坦的喉咙，魔法在莱斯特兰奇的皮肤上发出噼啪的声响，激得他一阵瑟缩。

卢修斯早已预见到了这一切，他起身缓慢地走向对峙中的两人，一只手搭在西弗勒斯的肩上：“好了，好了，西弗……你们俩不能有嫌隙。收起你的魔杖吧。”他轻声道，温和的语气里却是命令。西弗勒斯几乎就要无视卢修斯的警告冲他的对手施展恶咒了，但好友放在他肩上的力道随之加重，牢牢禁锢着他的臂膀，让他不得不放下了手。“很好。好极了。”卢修斯说着，像是在安抚一只炸毛的野猫，然后他的目光从西弗勒斯转向另一方，“现在，拉巴斯坦，为什么不为你的含沙射影道歉呢？这样我们就可以把这件事揭过去了。”

正越过卢修斯的肩膀冲西弗勒斯冷笑的拉巴斯坦闻言大怒，但当面前的高年级生微眯起眼睛，银色的眼眸中闪过危险的讯息时，他立刻退缩了。他勉强含糊不清地道了声歉，西弗勒斯也草草点了下头，权当接受了，只是看上去并不乐意。但——卢修斯思忖着——只要他们不在公共休息室里互相残杀，那就与他无关。

之后的时间不知不觉便过去了，等卢修斯意识到的时候，他正在和几个疲倦不堪的室友道别，目送他们朝着寝室的床铺走去。他一直等待着，直到最后的几个斯莱特林学生也陆续离开了漆黑的公共休息室，只剩下了他和西弗勒斯——后者正一如既往地看着书，不时在他心爱的魔药课本上记上几笔。他一直是个夜猫子，而夜晚有时也意味着危险[1]。

卢修斯假装学习了一段时间，灰眸每隔几分钟就会飘到那个男孩身上，描绘着对方苍白的皮肤、深陷的眼窝和瘦削的面庞。他长得并不好看——卢修斯想——至少对大多数人来说如此，但对马尔福的继承人而言，他身上却有种迷人的魅力，一种奇特的、不同寻常的美。普通人会被他的外表迷惑，但在足够的观察之后……就会慢慢品尝出西弗勒斯的味道。

“那是真的吗？我是说，拉巴斯坦说的部分。”他最终朝他的年轻友人问道，贵族式的腔调中混着兴味与漠不关心。回应他的是少年狠狠的瞪眼，和逐渐僵硬的脸庞。

略长的黑色头发被梳到耳后，“哪一部分，”西弗勒斯冷冷地问道，边把手中的书翻到下一章节，“说我是个处，还是说我母亲是个乱伦的婊子？”

卢修斯站起来伸了个懒腰，然后大步走到那个不情愿的询问对象面前，“前者，”他说着坐了下来，把脚搁在一张低矮的茶几上，“后者在纯血统中可不少见……所以？”顶着他的注视，西弗勒斯有些不自在地转过了身。

“我不觉得这与你有关。”他最后回道。

“好吧，看来答案是肯定的。你吻过别人吗，西弗？真正的那种。”卢修斯把手臂搭在沙发背上，愉快地开口，英俊的脸上划过笑意。

西弗勒斯拒绝回答。

卢修斯又笑了起来：“那你知道怎么说脏话吗，亲爱的？”他再次发问，欣赏着男孩脸颊上泛起的粉色。

“操、你。”西弗勒斯啐出几个字，交叉着双腿，拒绝看向卢修斯调侃的眼神。

“不、不，西弗勒斯……你这么说可不行……”卢修斯不赞成地回道。他朝那个满脸涨红的男孩俯下身，嘴唇堪堪停在离对方的耳垂几英寸的地方，“你得换个说法，宝贝。”声音自喉咙深处吐出，每个音节都带着极致的愉悦，“是‘操我’……”

西弗勒斯吓了一跳，瞳孔大睁，险些把手中的书页撕碎。

“来吧，西弗……”卢修斯仔细观察着他，哄骗道，“说说看。”

西弗勒斯哆嗦了下，猛地用手肘撞向卢修斯的胸膛，试图将对方推开。年长些的男孩叹了口气，像是早有所料似的用一只手止住了这凶猛的一击。卢修斯丢开西弗勒斯手中的书本，在男孩愤怒的痛骂声中将他的胳膊高举过头顶，一把摔进沙发，轻而易举地将这个挣扎的男孩压在了身下。或许西弗勒斯的确很擅长施咒，但他还是太瘦弱了，肌肉也少得可怜。

“说吧，西弗，说完我就放你走……”他催促着男孩的回应。卢修斯神情放肆地勾起唇角，将源自古老的纯血统家族的礼节抛之脑后，只留下满心的控制欲[2]，“说吧，告诉我你想让我操你，操得你无法思考、满身是汗、只知道呻吟，操得你浑身酸痛，却又求我继续。告诉我你想要感受我在你的皮肤上啃咬、舔舐……”他顿了下，舔了舔自己苍白的嘴唇，然后俯身看着被震惊到的男孩，“吮吸……”他恶劣地大笑着，将身下的俘虏紧锁在怀中。

“我告诉过你我不喜欢撒谎，卢修斯。现在，从我身上滚开。”西弗勒斯说道。如果换成其他任何人，西弗勒斯的声音可能都显得足够平静和冷漠，但卢修斯已经不是第一次戏弄这个男孩了。他学会了聆听男孩呼吸间的停顿，他看的见男孩下颌和脖颈处紧绷的弧度，和皮肤隐约的颤抖，甚至偷偷交叉起的双腿。

“你总是那么正直，西弗勒斯。这是个可贵的品质——也很好用，毕竟我没在让你撒谎，不是吗？”低沉的声音如丝绸般划过耳畔，（西弗勒斯察觉到）卢修斯另一只没有束缚着他的手正一路抚过他的大腿，强硬地从他交叉着的双腿缝隙插入，一把抓住了他腿间半勃起的阴茎。

西弗勒斯像只炸毛的猫一样嘶地倒抽了口气，眼睛因恐惧而兴奋而大睁着。卢修斯曾经嘲笑过他的假正经（当然是在私底下无人的时候，卢修斯不喜欢别人嘲讽他——真他妈的伪君子），也曾经暗示[3]过让他和高年级的斯莱特林来场恋爱，甚至曾经亲过他一次，但他从来没这么过分过。卢修斯从没像这样碰过他，从没对他说过这样的话——至少没这么粗俗——而他也不知道为什么自己会起这样的反应。

西弗勒斯听其他男孩吹嘘过各式各样的性生活，甚至连贝拉特里克斯都自然地讨论过这件事，只除了卢修斯。斯莱特林众星捧月的“冰山王子”从不会说这样的话，他看起来是那么纯粹而遥不可及，迷人的嘴唇中仿佛永远都不会吐露出那些肮脏的话来。但此刻，卢修斯却说出了那么可怕……却又令人性奋的话语。

混着呜咽的呻吟突然响起，把两人都吓了一跳。那是西弗勒斯的声音。少年瘦削的脸颊变得通红，突如其来的亲密接触让他的屁股下意识向前拱起。“操……”他呜咽着，直勾勾地看着卢修斯。

“这才一半，西弗……”卢修斯鼓励道。他沉浸在掌控对方的感觉里。西弗勒斯奋力挣扎的模样看得他兴奋难耐，而男孩脸上若有似无的抗拒更是让他心跳加速。他能感到唾液在喉咙深处涌动，仿佛内心的野兽正垂涎地看着这一幕——看着他的战利品脸上的害羞和欲望。

“继续，西弗勒斯。”他低声道，轻柔地按压着手中的温热，“说完它，或许我就会照做。”

西弗勒斯表情扭曲，强忍着没有出声。

卢修斯松开对西弗勒斯双手的钳制，俯身亲吻那片薄薄的嘴唇，在薄唇上轻柔地摩擦。西弗勒斯的手不自觉停留在了好友——或许？他已经不确定卢修斯对他来说意味着什么了——纯白的衬衣上。他本想抓着衣服将对方狠狠推开，却发现自己的双手像是黏在布料上似的，只一味拉扯着。

沉闷的呻吟从他嘴里传到卢修斯口中，被卢修斯混着自己的哼声咽了下去。西弗勒斯的舌头动了动，他感觉自己就要融化了。那个自大的金发流氓缓慢而熟练地抚摸着他，让他彻底硬了起来。

卢修斯先一步直起身，低头看着他的猎物，银灰色的眼眸里透出冷酷难辨的目光。“说吧，”他低声道，语气并不强势，却仍是命令性的。而西弗勒斯……已经习惯了服从他的监护者。

一阵电流传遍全身，男孩不得不强忍住又一声呜咽。大脑已经停摆，他只觉得浑身每一寸肌肤都以陌生的节奏跳动着。卢修斯的要求是那么令人难以置信，惹人恼怒，但却的确，对他起了作用。

“请操我……”分明是近乎无声的低语，他却在说出口的瞬间涌上一股强烈的悔意。顺着卢修斯的意图许诺是件危险的事，尽管——只是偶尔——卢修斯能让身边的人感到愉悦[4]，但他也能在转瞬间从迷人变得残忍。西弗勒斯甚至无从分辨这是不是卢修斯朝他开的又一个恶劣的玩笑，或是卢修斯只想拿到一些话柄，好用它来折磨自己。有那么一会儿，西弗勒斯只觉得自己陷入了绝境，他不愿抬头向卢修斯确认自己的焦虑正确与否，更不愿让卢修斯从他的恐惧中获得满足。

下一刻，嘴唇再次向他袭来，那只停留在他抽搐的腹股沟处的手又重新开始在他长袍底下活动，甜美的舌头小心地舔开他的嘴唇。唇齿交缠的湿热和空气中的凉意相撞，让他感觉浑身燥热；手指深入袍底，和他的性器亲密相贴，他喘息着，无力地抵抗着对方的入侵。当卢修斯终于停下那近乎疯狂的亲吻时，西弗勒斯抬起头，瞪大了眼睛看着他，脸上仍能感受到对方潮热的呼吸。卢修斯一贯苍白的脸颊泛起血色，优雅的嘴唇变得红肿而湿润，几缕金发挣脱整齐的马尾散落下来，是西弗勒斯从未见过的凌乱——这让他兴奋极了。当他意识到正是自己造成了这一切时，快感像闪电般击中了他。只是短短几个单词，他就把卢修斯变成了现在的模样：呼吸急促，欲求不满。他抽出仍纠缠在白色衬衫里的手，向上抚上卢修斯的脸颊，瘦削的手指描摹着对方五官的轮廓，从下巴，到两颊，再到嘴唇。

“乖孩子……”卢修斯低声说着，仍有些困惑于自己竟真的让西弗勒斯成功求他做些什么了，“好极了。”当身下传来仿佛在笑般的震动时，卢修斯更震惊了——西弗勒斯看起来很愉快，像是真切地为此感到高兴似的。卢修斯稍稍扬起眉毛，握着男孩阴茎的手施了些力，成功抹去了男孩脸上多余的神情。男孩的屁股颤抖着迎向他，卢修斯勾了勾唇角，决心再次掌控局势，“西弗勒斯，”他命令道，轻拍了下男孩的大腿，“告诉我你还想让我做什么。告诉我那些你对我最邪恶的欲望。”

西弗勒斯挣扎着想要给出一个回答。卢修斯的抚摸让他很难把注意力集中到别的事情上，但很快他就仰头再次看向卢修斯，得意地勾起嘴角。再一次，他想再看到卢修斯脸上的欲望、饥渴与忍耐，他想看到这个完美的纯血统展露出更多不完美的表情。如果表现得像个荡妇就能实现这一点，他有什么好拒绝卢修斯的呢？

“好。”他回道，一个念头开始在纷乱的思绪中成形。

西弗勒斯屈起膝盖，使出全身力气推开了卢修斯，推着他坐进沙发，自己则跨坐在对方身上。当西弗勒斯没多少肉的屁股成功紧贴在身下那人的勃起处时，卢修斯的表情从恼火转为困惑，最终定格在了惊讶。

纯血的巫师倒抽了口气，西弗勒斯暗自偷笑，欣赏地看着对方脸上的神情。他俯身凑得更近了，嘴唇堪堪停在卢修斯的耳垂旁，轻拂着热气，他的眼睛也挨得很近，近得足以看清卢修斯颈边的浅金色长发。“我想要你用牙齿、嘴唇和舌头标记我的身体，”他嘶嘶地说，享受着卢修斯身体轻微的颤抖，和施加在他臀部越发疼痛的力道，“我想听到你操我时的呻吟。”他迟疑着，又把屁股向前贴得更近了些，身体力行地表达着自己的观点。

如预料般的，一声呻吟在他的耳畔响起。

“梅林啊。操他的，西弗。”卢修斯喘着气，一只手原本正紧抓着西弗勒斯的屁股，另一只手则是自他们转换了位置后就从男孩的性器上移开了。卢修斯把两只手都抽了出来，用力撕扯着男孩的衣服。他听到了纽扣被崩开的声响，西弗勒斯愤怒地吐出了一连串咒骂以示抗议，但卢修斯无视了它。他俯身用嘴唇紧贴上男孩显露在外的脖颈，双手抚上大敞着的胸膛。

西弗勒斯尖叫了出来。他感觉有些痒，尤其当卢修斯的牙齿啃咬着他的喉咙，那感觉更是强烈极了。他在卢修斯的腿上动了动，屁股和底下坚硬的肉棒摩擦，让他的喘气声更重了。他无甚章法地在卢修斯的大腿上摩擦着，随着卢修斯手指的揉捏拉扯发出断断续续的呻吟，尝试以这种方式来回敬卢修斯。

最后还是卢修斯先撤了一步，他喘气得厉害，但还是勾着嘴角露出骄傲的神情，“令人惊讶，西弗……”他低声说着，双手又停在了男孩瘦弱的屁股上，“谁能想象呢，只要一点小小的鼓励，你就会变成这样一个荡货……真可爱。如果我早知道这方法对你有效，几年前我就会采取更直接的手段了……”

说不清是因为那句“荡货”，还是因为凝视着他的那双美丽的眼眸里极具穿透力的目光，西弗勒斯的喘息声更重了。当卢修斯在他身下挺动，阴茎隔着布料挤进他的臀缝摩擦，他难以抑制地发出了一声更高的呻吟。

卢修斯闷哼了声，放开了西弗勒斯的嘴唇，“你太安静了，亲爱的。”他半哄半骗道，“几分钟前你还那么健谈呢。你不想再命令我做点什么吗？或者告诉我你还想要什么？”他的眼睛追随着西弗勒斯，看着少年的嘴唇无声地翕动，像是想说些什么，却最终失败了，只吐出些许喘息，细密的汗水逐渐布满额头。“不说吗？好吧，看来我得再努力些。”

卢修斯设法脱掉了两人的底裤，一只手环住少年的后腰，另一只手直接裹住了两人的阴茎，用大拇指挑逗着西弗勒斯的龟头。受制的斯莱特林发出一声惊呼，听起来像是痛极了。少年后仰着头，胸膛急促地起伏，根根肋骨见得分明。

卢修斯的内心深处始终藏匿着某种邪恶而残忍的欲望，那让他享受着西弗勒斯身体上显而易见的受虐痕迹——瘦削的身形，蜷缩的肩膀，被人毫无预兆地碰触时就紧张到抽搐的模样，还有每学年开始时身上试图掩盖的瘀伤——所有的这一切都勾起了卢修斯本性中最黑暗而不为人知的一面。事实上，他乐于坚持让自己的好友再多吃一些，却也同样喜欢在每年的霍格沃次特快列车上和男孩相遇时，装作不经意地触碰对方红肿疼痛的皮肤。那双黑眸里的光芒混着痛苦和温柔，是那么珍贵，让他难以舍弃。

“这就是我想要的你，西弗勒斯，”他低声说着，身体前倾，将前额靠在男孩瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛上，“沉溺在情感、欲望和渴求中的你，那么完美。这就是我长久以来对你的幻想。我一直在幻想这时候的你会有多漂亮，陷入情欲的表情在你脸上又有多么合适。而你从没让我失望过，不是吗？”他抬头看向西弗勒斯，握着性器的手在柱身来回摩擦，动得更快了。

西弗勒斯的表情松懈了下来，嘴巴大张着，双眼紧闭，在卢修斯每一次的抚摸、拉扯中吐露出甜腻的呻吟。但西弗勒斯的脸上却闪烁着泪痕。他的视线从没有离开过卢修斯，炽热的欲望在他眼底燃烧，焚尽整个身躯，却唯独没烧进心底。

“混蛋……”他最终还是败给了卢修斯。

卢修斯笑了笑，喘着热气。他的同伴瘫软在他的身上，随着他的手掌摇晃。那感觉是那么美味，完美得让他整个神经都亢奋了起来。

“或许……但我可没说错。我从不说谎，你知道的。你是那么漂亮，西弗。”

年轻的男孩在他腿上扭动，却被他牢牢禁锢。卢修斯紧紧抓着少年的腰，手指几乎嵌入皮肤，他想象着少年苍白的皮肤上新添自己留下的伤痕，内心便一阵满足。“多么美丽……”他重复道，低沉的嗓音中压抑着欣喜。冷静，他告诉自己。卢修斯的理智拉扯着劝他到此为止，为自己的挚友保留最后的尊严——至少别在这寒冷的公共休息室里。但他转念又想，如果就这么听从了自己的劝告，生活该多么无趣啊。“那么……引人堕落——好像你生来就是为了这个似的——勾得别人在人性与兽性的边缘摇摆，诱惑他们冲你发情，操得你一次又一次的高潮，直到浑身无力，失去意识[5]。”他越说越粗暴，手上的动作也变得野蛮。“我可以让你每天都像这样享受，你喜欢这样，不是吗？做我的人。”两人的喘息混着呻吟，逐渐交织在一起，“告诉我，西弗勒斯……告诉我你想让我这样抚摸你。告诉我你想被我的手指、嘴唇和鸡巴操到高潮告诉我你想让我占有你、拥有你。告诉我。”他催促着，银灰色的眼眸里闪着让西弗勒斯感到陌生的火焰，让视线都变得灼热。卢修斯手上的动作突然慢了下来，他握紧了两人的性器，感受到即将爆发的征兆。

西弗勒斯的声音现在大多了，或许在宿舍里都能听得到，但卢修斯并不在意。就算他的室友们发现了也没什么大不了的，那群人不会有勇气说马尔福的闲话——他一封信就能毁了他们。更何况如果真有人看到，就能向别人宣告这个在他手下扭动的男孩是他的所有物，那只会让他更兴奋。

当西弗勒斯突然伸手抓紧他的肩膀，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他时，卢修斯觉得自己像站在了悬崖的边缘。

“不——不是。”少年低吼着狠话，却因为脸上迷失在情欲中的表情而少了分震慑力。“让我——马尔福！”

卢修斯一把勾住西弗勒斯的脖子，粗暴地吻了下去，借此平息心底升起的那股强烈的失望之情。几秒后，他神情一顿，就这么射了出来。西弗勒斯也跟着射了，黏腻的液体糊满了他的掌心。他们相互亲吻着，四肢颤抖着纠缠在一起，拼命吞咽着彼此的口水。过了一会儿，直到呼吸都变得艰难，他们才终于松开了对方的嘴唇，抵着额头喘息。西弗勒斯合上眼，胸膛仍不时地起伏着。卢修斯看着他，眼神朦胧。

西弗勒斯直起身，只觉得原本紧绷着的大腿酸胀不已。他从卢修斯的腿上滑落下来，倒在一旁的沙发上，四肢沉重，身体被疲倦感包围，但同时，他却仍感到一股奇怪的愉悦。他将视线从天花板移向身旁的青年。湖底诡异的绿色投射在卢修斯的脸上，在他的头发上雀跃，原先的绑带早就彻底松开，不知道正遗失在他们脚下垫子的哪个地方。浅金色的长发像瀑布般垂落在卢修斯的肩上，微张的嘴唇透着殷红，两颊泛着红晕，眼眸微微合起，半透明的睫毛垂落下一片阴影。

西弗勒斯突然有种强烈的想要逃避的欲望。他觉得自己很丑，在卢修斯姣好容颜的衬托下，卢修斯对他说的那些话显得那么无聊而虚伪——那终究只是个玩笑，只是卢修斯一时冲动的念头，或是他用以将西弗勒斯绑在身边的手段。胸口突然传来一股刺痛，像有什么扭曲着在心脏缠成一团，一路蔓延至喉咙，让他一阵恶心。他匆忙地开始收拾起自己，把性器藏回衣袍底下，用魔杖修补好破损的衬衣。他必须停止这场戏码，无论结果如何。

正当他想站起身时，一只手突然攥住了他的袖子。他低头看去，只见卢修斯正一脸复杂地看着他，“这么快就要走了？”

“是的。”他咬着牙回道，短短一个单词里满是被欺骗后的愤怒与苦涩。

卢修斯一开始没能反应过来，眼神里充满了好奇。而后，他笑了。“啧啧，西弗。你得知道，温柔也是性爱的一部分。如果你像这样抛下一个女孩，是会把她惹哭的。”

戏谑的话语在西弗勒斯刚下的决心上戳了个洞，“可你不是女孩。”他蹩脚地反驳着，视线从“好友”的脸上移开。

“的确。”他听见卢修斯承认道，声音里满是藏不住的笑意。卢修斯拽了拽他的胳臂，西弗勒斯感觉到他正在帮自己扣上袖口的纽扣。随后，那美妙的嗓音中流露出温柔，继续说了下去，“但你依然伤到了我。我向你袒露了一切，从身体到内心，甚至是灵魂——虽然我并不确定它们是否存在，但至少那些不是可以被轻易看到的东西，更不是某种走向更高权力的工具。无论如何，我向你袒露了自己，你却把我赤裸而孤独地抛在这里，这公平吗，亲爱的？”

西弗勒斯握紧了拳头，表情苦涩，“你不需要我在这，而我想继续写我的书——不受干扰的那种。你已经享受到乐趣了，不是吗？”

“离别是这样甜蜜的凄清，我真要向你道晚安直到天明[6]。”

抑扬顿挫的语气里仍带着嘲弄，这让年轻的斯莱特林废了极大功夫才能抑制住自己。一旦攻击了卢修斯，他恐怕就没法在这座城堡里再待上一年了。对西弗勒斯而言，卢修斯就像是掌控了世界上所有权利的人——他也因此而怨恨他。他可以嘶声抱怨，或者来些小打小闹，卢修斯会觉得这样的行为很可爱，但一旦他越过了那条无形的界限，那就跟自杀无异。有时候，他会希望自己从未引起过卢修斯的注意；但另一些时候，他又会希望自己能早点得到它。

“我在挑逗你没错，但也是认真的。我想你留下来。就像你说的，我‘享受到了我的乐趣’，我以为你也享受到了你的，如果你能留在这，让我看得更久一些，我想我会更愉快。”

“如果你想看人，那就去盯着画像，卢修斯，我有更重要的事情要做。”冷漠刺骨的话语在他们之间回荡，卢修斯的笑容瞬间僵硬了。

“坐、下。立刻。”

有那么一瞬间，西弗勒斯想过违抗指令走人，但好友眼底冷酷的光芒告诉他，如果他离开了，比训斥更残酷的事情将会等着他。最终，他把手腕从卢修斯手里挣脱出来，僵硬地坐在一边，尽可能地拉开了两人的距离。

卢修斯像是感到满意，但阴鸷的目光并没有从他身上移开。他放松了自己的姿势，再次慵懒地躺进沙发，双腿随意地伸展着，脊背弯曲，毫不在意裸露在外的性器和衣服上的污迹。西弗勒斯安静地坐在他身旁，等待着即将发生的一切。但卢修斯没有出声，只是全神贯注地盯着西弗勒斯，任由沉默在两人间蔓延。西弗勒斯感觉沙发上的空间是那么狭小，让他压力倍增。最终，卢修斯移开了注意力，将那只膝盖上的手举到眼前。眼角的余光中，西弗勒斯可以看到卢修斯正研究着手上两人欢愉后斑驳的痕迹，再之后，卢修斯缓慢地将手掌贴近嘴边，轻舔了一口。西弗勒斯的脸倏地烧得通红，他张了张嘴，想要说些什么，又合上了。年长的男孩又舔了一口，皱起了脸，“我始终不明白，那么愉悦的事情怎么会创造出这样糟糕的东西。”卢修斯小心地用左手抽出魔杖，清理了下身体，最后整理好了袍子。

“我也不明白，拥有这样美丽面孔的人怎么会有着这样糟糕的性格。”西弗勒斯喃喃道。来不及阻止自己的话语，他就看到卢修斯从座位上转过身来盯着他，手里还举着魔杖，这让他瑟缩了下。

“这么说，你在生我的气？”卢修斯的声音听起来并不恼怒，更像是关心——这让西弗勒斯更烦躁了。

“我为什么要生气？”他啐了一口，眼睛从卢修斯身上扫过，然后看向自己放在大腿上的手，没有再抬头。

“好问题。回答它吧。”

像有空气堵住了他的喉咙，情绪在他眼底燃烧。他的身体微微颤抖，嘴唇痛苦地扭曲着，像有各式各样的念头想从口中吐露，却挣扎着难以出声。“你没那个意思，对吗？”他问道，颤抖的身体中泄露出悲伤，“所有你说的关于我的那些——说你想要我、说我很美——只不过是文字游戏罢了，不是吗？就像是个愚蠢的笑话，为以后提供些乐子。”

“当然是文字，西弗勒斯，所有的语言都是……但我为什么不能就表达字面的意思呢？我不会假装说我不屑于玩阿谀奉承的游戏、或是玩弄所爱之人的感情，但我只会在烦闷的时候才那么做。”卢修斯以一种非常真诚的语气说道，他的一只手搭在西弗勒斯的肩上。西弗勒斯险些又要拔出魔杖，但卢修斯开始用拇指在他肩上画着圈，所以他的手只在口袋上盘旋着。“而你从不会让我感到厌烦。”

“我很丑，卢修斯。我并不瞎，也看得出来。你怎么说得出我很美丽的话？我凭什么要信任你呢？”

卢修斯轻笑着点了点头，“是的，西弗勒斯，从传统意义上来说，你并不好看，而且很可能会一直是这副摸样，就算你真的变得笨手笨脚，”他被一脚踹在了小腿上，但他无视了这点疼痛，只是“嘘”了声，又凑近了些，让两人的大腿相贴，一只手搭在西弗勒斯的肩上，安抚着对方有些紧张的肌肉，“但说实话，如果你不是现在的样子，我就不会喜欢你了，”斯莱特林的级长发出一声深长的、悲伤的、戏剧性十足的叹息，“从出生起，我就被古典美包围，这让我感到厌倦。在我拥有的、即将拥有的一切东西里，甚至是镜子里，我都能看到它。”

“自恋狂。[7]”指控紧随而来。西弗勒斯的眼底的泪水尚未抹去，但表情和话语却不再那么坚硬了。

“确实，”卢修斯同意道，微笑着说了下去，“你能提供的远比美貌更多，西弗勒斯。你有天赋和野心，智慧而狡猾。你有着奇妙的特质，还有一张可能置你于死地的嘴巴——也可能哪天会救你一命。正因为你是现在的你，我才会想要你，才会发现你的美。如果你少去任意的部分，我都不会多看你一眼。”

伴随表白而来的是一阵沉默，直到一声简短而粗鲁的“哦”从西弗勒斯口中吐出。他的面容上浮现出另一种不同意味的红晕，唇角露出近乎微笑的神情。

“哦？你说认真的，西弗勒斯？”

“我说什么了？”年轻的男孩厉声为自己辩护，话语中却藏着深深的笑意，像是在努力克制着不让自己露出得意的笑容，“看在梅林的份上，你想听我说什么？谢谢？”

“你可以从它开始。”卢修斯生气地噘嘴，“显然我的好意在你身上白费了，宝贝儿。我都不知道是否该继续说些什么了。”

“那就别说了。你已经给了我足够嘲笑你一整晚的素材了。”西弗勒斯少见地傻笑着，嘴唇弯成最小幅度的微笑，“但是……”他伸手抓住了卢修斯的一只手，笨拙而真诚地握了一下，这让卢修斯也学着他微笑起来，只是笑容更灿烂了。“谢谢。如果你不是这样美丽的话，我可能也会说‘我喜欢你的一切——除了长相’。但不幸的是，你这张烦人的脸看上去只会让周围的其他人相形见绌。”

令他惊讶的是，卢修斯看起来有些难过，过了会儿才开口道：“我没有说不喜欢你的长相。真的。别忘了，正是你的不完美造就了你的性感。”

“好的，行吧，如果你非这么说的话。”西弗勒斯翻了个白眼，“现在换个话题。你太严肃了，这让我紧张。”

回应他的是一阵大笑。手指被对方抚摸着，那么温柔，以至于他毫不介意自己手臂上枕着某位古怪的天使。“我就这么像个小丑吗？连真诚都会让你感到紧张？”

“你不会开玩笑，至少不会那种真正有趣的玩笑，但你喜欢捉弄别人，很难得听见你说话却不带丝毫残忍的潜台词。”年轻的斯莱特林嘴角仍挂着一丝微笑，吸引住了卢修斯的目光，他想把它留存在自己的脑海里，等忧伤的时候拿出来翻看。“我有这么招人吗？能让伟大的马尔福家族继承人对我坦诚？”

“很招人，还很特别。”卢修斯欣赏着男孩脸上更深的红晕，还有气恼地直摇头的举动，“不过，在我变回那个爱戏弄和虚伪的人之前，我想问你一件事。”

“我不会嫁给你的，卢修斯。求婚驳回。要是我必须住在你的庄园里，看着你、听你说话、日复一日地生活，我会发疯的。”

“真遗憾，真的，我心都碎了。”卢修斯的语气带着调侃，连讽刺的话语都显得高贵而优雅，“不管你对我美丽的家园有什么不满，都先放一边吧。我能问个别的问题吗？”

“如果你非要问的话。”

起初，卢修斯没有出声。在这个夜晚，他像是第一次真正同自己的内心作斗争。西弗勒斯看着他，看着他蹙起的眉间，和喉咙处上下滚动的喉结，满足感油然而生。他小心地把手指搭在自己的肩上，同卢修斯的手指相触。

这动作似乎鼓舞到了卢修斯。

“我们还会是朋友，对吗？”他问道。

西弗勒斯愣住了。

“当我们从霍格沃茨毕业之后，当你在魔药方面做出独特成就——这点毋庸置疑——之后，当我踏入婚姻，逐渐能够借助家族的影响力为大家谋求福利之后，不管这场战争会给我们带来什么，”不同于往常的高傲和冷漠，卢修斯的眼神中带着些许恳求，这把西弗勒斯吓得不轻。“我们还会是朋友吗？”

西弗勒斯组织了下语言，一时不知道该如何回答。

“如果你想找个情妇——”他回道。

卢修斯大笑着把额头抵在两人交叉的手上，肩膀直颤。

“如果你要去找个情妇，卢修斯，我不会帮你的……但是，”西弗勒斯用另一只手安抚着好友的后脑勺，动作里带着他并不习惯的温柔，“我想，我们还会是朋友，而且会比我们预想得更久。你是我认识的最讨厌的人之一，但我想我绝不会停止和你的友谊，无论你做了什么。”顿了顿，他又补充道，“等你有了儿子，我会把他父亲所缺乏的魔药技能教授给他，这样等你老了以后，我就不用亲自照顾你了。”

卢修斯像是对他的回答感到满意，甚至是愉快的——尽管从他的视角，他并不能看清卢修斯的神情。卢修斯斜靠在他的肩上，长久地沉默着。时间一点点流逝，他的手臂开始感到酸痛，但他没有动。他让卢修斯靠在他身上休息，边心不在焉地抚摸着，不愿打破两人间的奇特氛围。

最终，卢修斯抬起头，让西弗勒斯把两人的手拉到中间握着，这样他就能侧过身体，把头放在西弗勒斯肩上了。“你瘦得可怕，亲爱的。”他嘟哝着，边用太阳穴撞了撞底下的肩膀，像是在强调自己的观点似的，“西弗勒斯！我刚刚才给了你我确信是这一生中最棒的性体验，你却一直在伤害我！多么刻薄！”

西弗勒斯嘲笑着，戳破了对方的谎言，“亏你说了这么多，结果我还是个处。我以为你会想操我呢。”

“总有下次的。”

“下次？”

“是的，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯微抬起头，嘴角再次扬起得意的微笑，银色的眼眸中闪着光，“下一次。”

西弗勒斯的心脏剧烈跳动起来，但他只是挑起眉，微侧过头瞥了眼卢修斯，脸上没有丝毫慌张，“你有点太自负了。”

浮夸而带着些许质疑的表情浮现在卢修斯的脸上，同他贵族式的傲慢神情适配极了。“我可不觉得你会拒绝我，西弗勒斯。难道不是吗？”

“或许。少自以为是了。”

话音刚落，卢修斯突然倾身上前。西弗勒斯惊呼出声，却即刻被另一双嘴唇覆盖。唇舌热烈地交缠，像是最后一次亲吻一般。风暴在他胸口翻腾，他紧紧抓着卢修斯的头发——或许有些过分用力了。他们轻微调整了下姿势，好让自己能更亲密地接触到彼此，四肢纠缠。这一次，他们没有再试图挑起对方的欲望，但当两人的舌头停止拥舞时，他们都喘着气，脸上露露着同样的隐秘神情。

“所以，下一次？”卢修斯问道。

西弗勒斯点了点头。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Always a night owl, sometimes dangerously so.  
> [2] he urged, grinning wildly, the old pureblood manners leaving him in the thrill of dominance  
> [3] had eluded to him having a crush on the older Slytherin猜想是alluded to  
> [4] while he was, occasionally, a delight to be around  
> [5] To fuck and rut and let wave upon wave of pleasure crash over you and make a wreck of your mind and body  
> [6] Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.源自莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》  
> [7]原文用的是“Narcissus.”


End file.
